legends_of_the_lion_guardfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2: Reunion
Reunion the second chapter of the first book, Legends of The Lion Guard: Battle for the Pride Lands, of the legend of the lion guard chronicles. Transcript (In the Outlands, Mfano and his team are returning after an unsuccessful mission) -Mfano: I can’t believe that we lost to the lion guard -Mjusi: Well we could have won if Imara and Hauli helped us out instead of doing nothing at all -Hofu: I thought tigers are supposed to be brave and fearless? -Hauli: First of all, even if we did help we would have still lost. -Imara: Yeah, especially since kion has the roar of the elders -Hauli: And secondly, not all tigers are like that hauli - Kujiamini: yeah we can see that -Hasira: Can you guys stop compelling! -Ukaidi: (To Mfano) what are you going to tell your mother when we get back? (But before he could answer the question his mother, Faizah appears in front of them) -Faizah: Tell me what? -Ukaidi: (Nervously) Nothing! Nothing at all (Laughs Nervously) -Faizah: (Walks over to Mfano) were you able to bring back the leopon? -Mfano: Well…you see…we…uhh…wasn’t able to get the leopon -Faizah: What! You wasn’t able to get one sample leopon -Hofu: It wasn’t are fault, the lion guard came in and stop us -Kujiamini: And there leader, Kion, used the roar on us -Faizah: (Growing) Stop coming up with excuse. You guys should still been able to get the leopon even if the lion guard was helping them or not. How do you think scar feels knowing that his son couldn’t even catch a leopon cub? -Mfano: Don’t worry mother we can go back and get the leopon for you -Faizah: It’s too late now, the cub is probably back with its mother by now -???: It seems that my own brother failed another mission (Faizah looks behind her and saw her daughter Zira) -Mjusi: Zira!? I thought you died when you fell into the river? -Zira: I didn’t die you idiot. I know how to swim but the river was rushing so fast that I wasn’t sure I was going to make it but luckily, the river subsided so I was able to paddle to shore -Faizah: Well I’m glad that you were able to make it out there alive. Let’s all go back to the den to think up a new plain (Faizah and the others was walking back to their den deep in the out lands but they was stopped by a Egyptian cobra and a spotted hyena) -Hofu: What do you two want? -Janja: Were looking for a lion named, Mfano -Mfano: What do you two need me for? -Janja: We have someone who would like to meet you -Ushari: Someone very…very…special -Mfano: Who are you guys talking about? -Ushari: You’ll have to see it to believe it. This way… (Mfano and the others followed Ushari and Janja to the Outlands volcano) -Mfano: ok, were here at the volcano so what I’m I supposed to see? (The volcano beings to rumble and scar appears in the flames) -Scar: It’s great to see you again, Faizah -Faizah: (Surprised) Scar?! -Imara: (Scared) we should get out of here, right Hauli? -Hauli: Right (Imara and Hauli tried to escape but were stopped by the rest of scars army) -Reirei: And where do you two think you’re going? -Kiburi: Scar needs you guys too for is big plain. -Hauli: What big plain? -Scar: The plain to finally get rid of Simba and the lion guard once and for all -Mfano: I like the sound of that but if we helped you what’s in it for us? -Scar: If you help us out you’ll never have to worry about the lion guard stopping your plains ever again -Mfano: Were in -Scar: Excellent, Soon the pride Lands will be under my domain again (Laughs) (Back in the Pride Lands, Kion was spending time with Mahuluti at Urembo Meadows) -Mahuluti: Tag your it! (Mahuluti tags Kion and runs off in a different direction and Kion chases after her) -Mahuluti: You can’t catch me kion! I’m am a champion at ta- (But before she could finish her comment, Kion lunged at her and pinned her down) -Kion: Tag your it, Mahuluti -Mahuluti: I guess it’s my turn to try and catch you (As Mahuluti and Kion was playing tag Nguruma runs up to them to tell them an important message, but on the way there Nguruma hits his head on a tree) -Nguruma: Ouch! -Kion: Nguruma! (Kion and Mahuluti stops playing and when to help out Nguruma) -Kion: Nguruma, are you okay? -Nguruma: Yeah, I’m fine -Mahuluti: What are you doing out here? -Nguruma: I came here to tell you that dad needs to see you, Kion -Kion: Come on, we have to see what dad wants (Kion, Mahuluti and Nguruma went to back to pride rock were Simba is waiting for them) -Kion: Dad, what do you need? -Simba: Kion, Tomorrow I need you and your Guard to go to the backlands to escort King Chifu here to pride rock for the royal pride Meeting -Nguruma: What’s the Royal Pride Meeting? -Simba: It’s a very important meeting between are pride and there’s And to see if they still agree with the peace treaty between are prides -Kion: Don’t worry dad we’ll bring Chifu here safe and sound -Simba: Thanks Kion Appearances Characters * Kion * Bunga (mention) * Fuli (mention) * Ono (mention) * Beshte (mention) * Scar * Ushari * Janja * Reirei * Kiburi * Mzingo * Sumu (silent cameo) * Simba * Faizah (debut) * Mfano * Kujiamini * Mjusi * Hasira * Hofu * Ukaidi * Zira * Imara * Hauli * Merah (silent) * Tamka (silent cameo) * Nduli (silent cameo) * Goigoi (silent) * Dogo's Siblings (silent cameo) * Cheezi (silent cameo) * Chungu (silent cameo) * Nne (silent cameo) * Tano (silent cameo) * Shinda (silent cameo) * Shinuni (silent cameo) * Ghinjo (silent debut) * Ujinga (silent debut) * Chinja (silent debut) * Shupavu (silent) * Njano (silent cameo) * Nyeusi (silent cameo) * Waza (silent cameo) * Nyata (silent cameo) * Mwoga (silent cameo) * Kenge (silent cameo) * Nguruma * Chifu (mention) Groups * The Lion Guard * Simba's Pride * Shupavu's Group * Kiburi's Float * Reirei's Pack * Janja's Clan * Scar's Army * Mzingo's Parliament * Ghinjo's Clan * Mfano's Team * Nyuma Pride (mention) Locations * Pride Lands * Urembo Meadows * Pride Rock * Outlands * Outlands Volcano Category:Fanfiction